Showdown in Study Room F
by krystal214
Summary: Annie uses her feminine wiles to alter the results of the paintball game, much to Jeff's dismay. -written after the first 15 sec promo and will likely have nothing to do with the actual episode. Just for fun. Enjoy and please review!


***Anyone who has me on Author Alert for my True Blood/SVM stories, I will be updating Spontaneous Combustion by tomorrow night and Voyeuristic Viewpoints (the next one's called Harassing the Stalker) very soon. I haven't forgotten about you guys, but had already had these done on livejournal. Enjoy!***

Title: Showdown in Study Room F

Author: krystal214

Spoilers: speculation on "Fist Full of Paintballs"

Rating/Warnings: ~ R for sexual situations and language

Word Count: ~ 5,050

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Since I'm not a prescient wizard like Abed at predicting storylines, I wrote this having only seen the one promo where Black Rider sneaks up behind Annie. Special thanks to shopgirl909 for all of her help.

Description: Annie uses her feminine wiles to alter the results of the paintball game.

-Showdown in Study Room F-

Having outsmarted the handsome paintball ringer the Chess Club hired to specifically take out the members of the study group, Annie ran through the paint splattered corridors as quickly as her legs would take her. At last count, the mysterious tactician had taken out everyone except for her, Abed, and Jeff, having appeared out of nowhere and in impossible places to pick the others off one by one.

Ambushed after the clandestine conference with her two remaining study group members outside of their library meeting room, they scattered in all different directions in the ensuing melee created by the marauding paintball assassin showing up unexpectedly. Having come across no other students actively playing, Annie believed them to be the only ones left. Except for the Chess Club President, of course, who was taking refuge in an A/V closet near the Dean's office, seemingly ready to claim victory once his dedicated sniper finished them all off.

Distracted for a moment after she noticed the flyers she had posted for next semester's social event having been unsurprisingly defaced in the same way as every other inch of the school, she was tempted to stop and cry. After all, she had worked very hard to draw attention to her 'Bring Your Grandparent to School Day' event, feeling guilty for losing connections to her own elderly relatives. After reminding herself of her New Year's resolution, a vow not to let guilt rule her anymore, Annie sped in the only direction she could think which would provide the necessary shelter for her to regroup and strategize to not only evade, but defeat the striking paintball assassin.

Briefly consumed by conspiratorial thoughts, Annie noted the concentration of paint on her posters in particular, having been defaced far more than the other notices on the walls. This only proved to stir her overwhelming desire to succeed despite the many obstacles that always seemed to get in her way. At the moment, the main roadblock to her success in this paintball tournament was hot on her heels, tracking her down like some kind of deranged, albeit very attractive, hunter at every turn.

She steeled her focus on her goal of evading her pursuer as she entered what she thought to be a safe haven in the disheveled study room. Having found her in this same location earlier with Jeff and Abed, the likelihood of her returning to this area seemed slim since the ruggedly handsome paintball mercenary would not suspect she had any idea about combat tactics and probably expected her to hide somewhere like the ladies room.

She tried to push past those feelings and how much it bothered her that everyone consistently underestimated her; always let her down when she relied on them most. The worst disappointment of all, however, came from her own ridiculous misinterpretations of romantic situations concerning a certain study group member who recently confirmed his lack of interest.

Jeff's words from the past week still stung in her memory, rattling around in her brain like a penny in a can, ricocheting through her brain with every other thought. She had foolishly allowed herself to be drawn in by him over the course of the past year despite knowing the devastation she experienced after the Tranny Dance, still letting the daydreams of them one day ending up together solidify in her brain.

Thoughts of the self-deluded, obviously imaginary 'Jeff and Annie' moments began to flit through her mind, her already palpable anger within the competitive situation increasing to proportions rivaling that of the debate against City College the year before. Stepping into the study room, she began barricading the first set of double doors with the wooden table, wanting a moment to catch her breath before planning her attack on the mysterious man.

Just as she had secured the door to the main hallway and was about to do the same to the opposite entrance, Annie barely had time to register the musky smell of sweat and aftershave looming in the air before she heard his sexy, gravelly voice beside her ear. Her sexual desire for the rugged stranger began to taunt her survival instincts in a competition for supremacy, unsure of which would prevail as he stood directly behind her.

"Fancy meeting you here, little lady," he said with a smirk behind her. Though she couldn't see him, she could hear it in his voice. She knew he was smiling with satisfaction since she had narrowly escaped him earlier, something that probably did not happen to him often given his unique skill set with paint pellets.

"As much as I enjoy this sport and the thrill of the chase, you smell so good, so sweet, and way too delicious for me not to stop to appreciate," he whispered in her ear. She didn't want to dignify his comments with one of her own after the way he had turned her statement around about his "handsomeness" earlier, so she remained quiet.

"I know you like me, so why don't we just make this part quick and painless? That way you and I can move on to better, more pleasurable things." The masculine-voiced marauder suggested, slightly rubbing his muscular body against her supple form to make his intentions perfectly clear. Despite her anger, Annie fought hard to maintain her composure and hold back the half-moan she was certain was about to come out of her mouth if she did not keep it clamped shut.

The paint gun he had pressed into her ribs distracted her only initially from recognizing the hard bulge of a very different sort teasing her hip before she decided to confront the paintball stalker about his presumptuous comment head-on. "Alright, you got me, Cowboy, but you can forget about any of those dirty things you're thinking about." The victor grinned in a way that told Annie he had a very colorful imagination indeed, something that both angered and beckoned her to explore.

Sensing an urgent need to find the source of her failure that led to her impending loss of the game, Annie asked with defeat, "Before you shoot me, just tell me one thing, Mr. Bad-Ass, how did you know I'd come back here?"

"Oh, Ms. Edison, the name's Black Rider, though I do kind of like Mr. Bad-Ass. First of all, you should be thankful I think you're cute and feisty because I'm still willing to uphold our agreement to shoot you in the foot even after you so shamelessly kicked me in the balls to get away in that classroom. And to answer your question, I knew you would come back here because you are a creature of habit and would believe that this is the safest place for you even under these circumstances."

"Alright, not that it matters, but how do you know so much about all of us?" Annie asked curiously. Before answering, he slid his hand off her shoulder, following the curve of her body down to her waistband where she had stowed her weapon. He retrieved the paint gun with more touching of her butt than was required, loving the little noises of feigned protestation evoked from Annie under his calloused touch.

With her weapon seized, Black Rider lowered his mouth to her neck, dragging his lips along the way before whispering in her ear. "I was given detailed files on you and your friends to help me define you all as targets. It is important for the hunter to learn his prey, both their strengths and their weaknesses. Your mistake is the assumption that no one thinks of you as a threat, believing I would see you the same way they all seem to… as a child, one that would cower and hide rather than stay and fight."

Feeling lost somewhere between flattered and aggravated, she turned around slowly to look up into the stormy eyes of her captor, feeling small and feminine under his forceful gaze and overwhelming manly presence. "That's impressive. I wouldn't have imagined you could divine so much from simply reading a file."

Black Rider stepped towards Annie, removing all of the available space between them, causing her to move backwards and effectively pinning herself between him and the wall of windows next to the barricade she had created. "I didn't. I've been conducting hands-on surveillance for the past week. After the first day of recon and mapping routes around the school, I had thought the files the Chess Club gave me were all wrong, especially yours."

"Why's that? I mean, why mine in particular?" He smiled at her with a sexy side smirk that made her temperature rise. He tossed her gun onto the makeshift blockade, immediately stepping back in front of Annie with his intimidating handsomeness.

"Well, I liked you from the moment I saw you. You've got a lot of spunk for such a little lady. Not to mention a fiery-temper under a delicate façade to boot. You're like the perfect bait, enticing and deceptively strong, something that is very appealing to me as a hunter. But since I was told you and Winger were already getting it on, I just figured I would use you to take him out. Imagine my surprise when I realized that you don't think too highly of the guy right now. Not that I blame you since he's kind of a douche."

"Jeff and I are still friends," she warned Black Rider, purposely dropping her voice to make her point. Opting for honesty, Annie continued, "But we were never… together, just so you know. I mean, I wanted to be, I guess, but Jeff doesn't like me like that. I think he sees me more as a little sister or something. Besides, I'm over him now."

"He doesn't deserve you anyway. He's a washed-up, no count slime ball attorney and you're so… mmm-mmm," Black Rider said, licking his lips dramatically as if even words spoken about her were as tasty as he deemed her to be.

Annie half-yelped at his suggestive tone and overtly sexual expression, his eyes smoldering as he watched her every move. Expecting her voice to waiver under the staggering sensuality of his gesture, Annie managed to sputter, "Yeah… well… like I said… I'm over him."

"You say that you're over him, but I want you to prove it. Prove it to me and to yourself. Give in to that impulsive urge I know you have to let me kiss you right now. Do something no one would expect, show them all how they're wrong to think of you as a child and not a little vixen just waiting to be let out of her cage."

"So you want me to go… off-book?" Annie asked the man whose closeness made her question her sanity for hesitating at all. Coming back to her senses from the sexually charged situation by the all too familiar phrase, Annie began formulating a plan. Her sugary sweet smile a moment later let Black Rider think he had won her over, seemingly oblivious that the hunter was about to become the prey.

Annie licked her lips, purposely batting her long eyelashes that had succeeded in manipulating Jeff countless times. Annie kicked herself mentally for having thoughts of Jeff invade her mind in a moment where she was being confronted by a staggeringly handsome stranger who was undeniably interested in her for more than just notes and friendly companionship.

Pulling her into his powerful chest, the dangerously good-looking man stated, "You can think of it however you want so long as you're pressing those soft pink lips against mine."

With his hand around her back, he pulled her up slightly as his lips swooped down to claim hers. Without more than a moment to spare, he secured his gun into its holster in an attempt to free his hands to explore her body, pushing her harder against his.

Annie used this to her advantage, outwardly giving herself over to the passionate kiss while she worked on her ulterior objective. Cleverly lifting her leg over his hip and grinding into him so he would not notice her hand tugging something out of her waist band in the midst of the fluid movement, she enjoyed the deception and the attention.

She was reluctant to admit to herself that she had never enjoyed her sexual prowess to this extent, never tested the lengths her femininity could assist her, having always relied on her brain instead. It felt good to be so empowered and Annie knew she had set her trap perfectly when Black Rider grabbed her butt and pulled her body up higher. Teasing the hem line of her short shorts with his hand underneath her bottom as he vigorously rubbed himself against her. Overcome by the unequivocal sexiness, she only released his lips to moan loudly from his devotion to the kiss, his skillful tongue somehow taking over her ability to think clearly.

With a deliberate motion, Annie knocked the hat off his head to run her fingers roughly through his hair. Letting her hands fall to his back, she started to claw at his shoulders, giving him the impression that she was as wild as he assumed, something the usually reserved young woman was able to admit was mostly true despite her deceptive rouse. Annie knew in this moment that she was definitely the vixen he had described but so much more than that too, as she would never again let herself be thought of as an innocent, naïve little girl.

Her fingers took on a skilled quality, as if she had rehearsed this before. Using her nails to her advantage, she expertly took Black Rider out of the game without his knowledge, having painted his vest by poking holes in the paint balls and squeezing them out unnoticed as she ran her hands all over his muscular body. Having finished her task, Annie smiled broadly into Black Rider's soul searing kiss, something that caused him to chuckle and pull away slightly. "See, I told you, Sugar. You are a little hellcat."

Annie laughed out loud at that because she had no idea what he would be calling her in a few moments when he realized his back was completely covered in paint, though she was positive it would be far less complimentary than "Sugar". Deciding that she would like another kiss before she pronounced her victory over the gun-for-hire, she threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled his head to hers again, loving the roughness of his demanding touch.

Annie was so wrapped up in the pleasure of her trickery and the stubbly faced man pushing his tongue into her mouth that she failed to notice the large, crestfallen figure glaring at her from the doorway opposite her passionate embrace with the enemy. Caught up in the hot, manly hands of Black Rider pulling her top down to expose her breast to his hungry mouth, she never saw Jeff's bewildered face as their enemy kissed his way down her neck to suck on her pert nipple.

After a minute of careful attention paid to her chest, she cupped his face, wanting more. He then worked his way back up to her lips, licking and sucking on every inch of skin between her breast and his destination. Quickly attaching himself to her mouth in a wanton display of pure sexual desire, he began to forcefully push her back into the wall. Driving his body against Annie's in a deliberate motion that was starting to cause her to see stars behind her eyes from the sheer pleasure, as she clung to him to relieve the ache between her legs.

Opening her eyes to change the position of their kiss, Annie suddenly spied Jeff seething with anger across the room. She wondered briefly how long he had been standing there in silence, observing a scene he could have easily played out with her had he only given her the chance.

Seemingly rendered speechless from impotent, jealous rage, Jeff had stood for a few minutes watching Annie being dry-humped against the wall by the man sent to take the study group out of the game, an act of treachery perpetrated on their home turf no less. He couldn't believe Annie would commit such an offense even if she was still mad at him for saying those things to her the week before.

Jeff regretted what he had said to her the moment her beautiful eyes took on the sadness he loathed to witness from Annie. Though she had left him no viable alternative but to tell her she imagined it since she put him on the spot in front of everyone. It sickened him that he made her cry just like he always knew he would. He had felt there was no other option than to save himself by any means necessary, having already been backed into the corner by "Abed the human computer" publicly outing his and Britta's very private secret.

As if his bad lawyer karma came back to haunt him in that instant, Annie just couldn't wait to call him out on the moments he was well aware of having transpired between them all year. He simply had to lie because one of his biggest fears was playing out in front of him, having everyone look at him like a deviant for wanting her the way he did. What else could he do?

In the same room as the incident which irrevocably changed his relationship with Annie the week before, Jeff now watched as she was being manhandled by this paintball mercenary and enjoying it. Jeff's hands shook with rage, as he listened in horror as sounds of ecstasy filled the air from Annie's mouth and from that of the man Jeff would from now on seek to destroy, already concocting several schemes to get the guy arrested or audited at the very least.

Watching her hand clutch his hair in desperation, squeezing his ass with her other hand to move him closer to her body, Jeff had decided he had seen enough. Only moving forward a fraction of an inch, he became instantly captivated by the sight of Annie's beautiful doe eyes springing open unexpectedly, capturing him in such a focused stare that she was the only thing he could see. Even though she was the one caught in the compromising position, she was staring him down in a way that made him feel like he had done something wrong and deserved this as his torture before a slow, painful death.

With their eyes now locked on each other, Jeff watched her intensify the kiss she was giving the enigmatic mercenary, taunting the former lawyer for carelessly hurting her feelings by carrying on a fling with Britta and denying her in front of their friends. He could feel the venom in her and it stung him the way he knew his words had wounded her the week before. He wanted to tell her he was sorry, he was wrong, and most of all, that he had lied like a coward to protect himself.

Something changed in her eyes at the hurt expression on his face, as her gaze suddenly went from accusatory to lust-filled, staring back at the man who denied her this same intimacy and obviously regretted it. He wanted her badly and not just because she was in the arms of another man yet again, but because he always had. He had been too blinded by his own ideas of doubt to understand what it was doing to them both.

Jeff could feel it, thick in the air between them. Even though she was kissing the hired gun, all her desire was focused on him and they both knew it. Never breaking the visual contact, she began kissing and sucking the other man's neck, all the while eye-fucking Jeff. The oblivious man in her embrace began fumbling with her clothing, desperately pawing at her breasts like he was hopelessly in need to touch more of her body, a notion Jeff knew all too well from his own fantasies of the buxom brunette.

He imagined he was the one pressing Annie against the wall, rocking his body rhythmically up and down against hers while she squealed in delight. He could still practically taste her lips on his, a lingering memory of their last kiss that teased him to sleep at night - even when there was another woman still in his bed. He wanted to be the one to touch her, to make her squirm the way she was now while she moaned Jeff's name.

He saw her eyes almost imperceptibly shift to his crotch just before he heard a sound that would likely replay in his mind forever. It was a low, throaty growl that was tinged with the sound of victory. He realized what she saw when he glanced down and recognized his own state of arousal, knowing his obvious desire for her to be the very thing that spurned Annie's wild reaction, something another man was benefitting from.

Jeff was already panting and too far gone to deny the dramatic tightness of his pants as the sudden throbbing had only increased through Annie's excitement at the sight of him. He made the mental note to congratulate himself for this later, never having stirred so much eroticism when fully clothed.

Watching as his adversary tasted the gleaming sheen of sweat on Annie's neck before bringing his lips back to her breast, he watched in awe as her head lolled back under the stranger's touch. She was giving herself to the wrong person just as he had been doing all these months spent without her.

Jeff became angry once again at the sight of her enjoyment, having decided it was wrong of Annie to play these teasing games with him. He was about to storm up to them both and punch the guy in the face before throwing Annie over his shoulder like a caveman when he saw her eyes shift dramatically. This time they drew his attention to something Jeff could not believe he failed to notice earlier. The man's back was covered with paint and Jeff couldn't stop the sinister grin from taking over his face, watching Annie's satisfied eyes as he realized what she had done.

Jeff wanted to end this now more than ever because he and Annie had a lot of talking to do and if he was being honest, a fair amount of kissing too. He was intrigued at the sexual skill involved in getting this ruthless paintball warrior so off his game, a mission Jeff was anxious to undertake for himself very soon. Seeming to acknowledge the need to end the charade with the handsome stranger, Annie pulled away from the man's lips and looked at Black Rider with pleading eyes.

He had not removed his hands from her body, giving her exposed breast a rough squeeze before stepping back to look over an expanse of her porcelain skin. Black Rider stated in a growl, "I think we should move this some place more private, little lady. If you would be so inclined, I would like you to show me the inside of the supply closet down the hall which the Chess Club said you and that dick Winger have been seen walking out of together."

"That's not going to happen if I have something to say about it," Jeff interrupted from the doorway, standing with aloof posture that Annie already knew was just for show.

Inches from her face, Annie watched as Black Rider's expression went from horny to angry in an instant, assessing her quickly for deception. Finding no reason to suspect her, he turned to face Jeff and drew his weapon in one swift motion, his speed and skill with the paint gun apparent by the fluidity of the movement.

Walking towards Jeff, Black Rider smirked with arrogance while Annie fixed her clothing. "You can _say_ whatever you want, Winger. You are nothing but a loser who happened to be the best at paintball at this crap school before I arrived. I've been watching you for a week now, walking around here like your some big man on campus. Well, I've got news for you," the angry gunslinger touted before leering at Annie, "I've just sampled the best Greendale has to offer and I've got to say you have to be an idiot for passing up on nailing this chick while you had the chance."

"I'm a loser? You are some paintball enthusiast rented out like a clown for kid's birthday parties. But you're right, I am an idiot. I am a fool for lying to Annie last week to save myself some discomfort and then again when I didn't immediately shoot you in the ass for having the nerve to touch her because she's not just _some_ chick."

"Alright, Winger, you may have gotten the drop on me, but I'm going to be the only one to get lucky. First with the shot that takes you out of the game and then with this lovely lady; you really have to be some kind of fool to have waited on either. Your loss is my gain though." Black Rider aimed his gun at Jeff, smug and confident in his victory, not noticing Annie moving to the table where he placed her paintball gun when he had first snuck up on her.

Cocking the paint gun, Annie took aim and approached the man that held her so sexually captivated a minute before. "I don't think so, Mr. Bad-Ass," Annie said with determination, pushing her gun into his ribs the way he did when he approached her earlier. "It's actually your loss, Sugar, besides it is too late for you anyway."

Looking perplexed, Black Rider turned slightly to try to make sense of his make-out buddy's statement. Jeff laughed at the confused look on the man's face as Annie pointed to the reflection in the glass behind them with resignation on her face.

"Sorry to do that to you considering the extremely… exciting way you were going to take me out of the game, but I warned you Jeff was still my friend and you shouldn't have said all of those awful things about him. Since you have been following me for a week, you should have known how loyal I am to my friends, even if they infuriate me."

"You tricked me. How did you shoot me without me feeling it? You're a great kisser with an amazing rack and all, but I think I would have felt a paint ball explode on my back."

"I punctured paint pellets with my thumb nail and squirted them on your back while we were kissing, which by the way was awesome and exactly what I needed. So thanks, I guess. It's really too bad we never made it to the closet, Black Rider," Annie said suggestively, biting her lip and looking at a man she would have never thought herself able to so brazenly fool around with before tonight.

Having watched part of the scene with Annie and Black Rider play out, Jeff was incensed at her sex-kittenish words for the thug hired to hunt them down. "He took Abed out of the game and you're thanking him for manhandling you? Wait, you would actually have taken him to _our_ closet?"

"Absolutely. He's an incredibly good kisser and since I can't get some from anyone else around here I saw no reason to stop with just kissing. In fact, had he not made fun of you the way he did, I think I definitely would have brought him to "our" closet, you know, the one that's all in my head." Annie smiled at that and lifted her gun at Jeff, shooting him on the upper thigh before he even recognized the danger of her sudden movement.

"Annie? What the hell?" Jeff asked, flabbergasted that Annie had just shot him.

"Sorry, Jeff, but we both know you kind of deserved it. Now, since I am the winner of this paintball game, I am going to tell the Dean and then I will be going to the aforementioned supply closet to… change my clothes. Anyone interested in joining me is more than welcome to stop by to check to see if I am still there, as I will not be kept waiting for either of you." With that, Annie turned and walked out the door with a sway in her step that left both men eager to follow.

"That was kind of… amazing," Black Rider said to Jeff with an awe-struck expression.

"Amazing. That's Annie at her best," Jeff returned while quickly walking towards the door.

"Where you going in such a hurry, Winger?" Black Rider queried, already on Jeff's heels.

"Um, to change my clothes," Jeff said, gesturing to his pants. "Where are _you_ going?" Jeff asked the paintball mercenary who was walking with purpose towards the door. Jeff raised an eyebrow feeling dismayed at the nerve of the guy who just had his hands all over Annie's bare naked chest. The memory of this jerk's mouth all over her was replaying in Jeff's head, making him want to fight it out right then had there not been a more pressing situation occurring in a certain supply closet which Jeff figured he could sprint to in under a minute.

They glared at each other jealously as they stepped out into the paint splattered hallway. Neither man said anything else to the other, instead walking in different directions, but both knowing they were heading to the same place with a very naked Annie hopefully waiting for one of them.


End file.
